School yard for adults
by Darklife
Summary: Living in an apartment paid for by his uncle. Naruto is forced to go back to his home country. But somethings different this time. Sasuke is there just like in elem. Sasunaru SMUT WARNIng


Disclaimer baby, I don't own Naruto ..If I did Itachi would be my slave and kiba would be my little pet **–purrs-**

WARNINGS: GUYxGUY~!!!

Violence

Suicide attempts…

And whatever else I can think of.

I can be pretty visual in things so If you don't like it. I will be marking it. I promise so you can either skip over it or read the better version of it which I will be writing a clean version to it too.

Ill warn now .I hate Sasuke I cried when he didn't die. But I love SASUNARU DX lol. So You wont see much Sasuke hatred..Much,..I hope:

Dark: no promises man Im nutz

Sasuke: We all knew that when you started writing you sadistic girl

Dark: WEEE IM SADISTIC !! my dreams come true!

Naruto: Is anyone else scared for their life?

Dark: nope

Sasuke: btw all you who like Naruto fan fics with original characters and different styles ..Look out..Dark has one of those coming out too.

Dark: DOOM~~!!

Naruto: shutttup dark your gonna scare them off…

Dark: one last thing THIS IS IN NARUTOS POINT OF VIEW FOR NOW..I will switch at points to other characters it will be labeled in the chapter titles

"words"

'thoughts'

I'm sure you'll be able to figure out the rest right?

* * *

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed. Flopping to the flood with a loud thud I didn't move for a few minutes. I had only been back in Japan for a week and already getting up for my life at school. I was exhausted from moving I wanted to take a Semester of school off so I could really settle in and get use to everything again. Like the language and maybe get a job but my uncle would have nothing of that. Kakashi, the pain in the ass man I called my uncle. He insisted that I went to the same school as his adopted son Sasuke; I had known that boy since Kakashi brought him home. And Iv never liked him.

I was lucky enough I convinced Kakashi to let me live on my own; he tried to force me to live with him and that bastard. But that thing of me being 18 and could go back to the United States got him to see it my way. So he bought my apartment, everything was paid for, for the next 2 years. Long enough for me to finish my last year of high school and start heading to college. Of course I'm sure if I didn't want to go and wanted to stay in this place longer he'd pay for it.

I sighed heavily as I pulled myself off the floor and into the bathroom. My hair was already done I grinned. I thought I always looked better with bed-head then actually doing my hair. It was a waste anyway my hair would get messy again somehow. I examined my face actually to make sure I didn't need to shave before I left. First impressions you know. Might need to hook a cute girl here. I laughed to myself, as I brushed my teeth, a cute girl huh? That seemed like a good plan now. I quickly brushed my teeth and threw on the uniform for the new school, it was tight an uncomfortable. So I untied the tie and unbutton the jacket. "Much better," I grinned at the mirror next to my door as I walked out the door.

The distance to the school was pretty short. I would have liked a longer walk, but I knew Kakashi would have none of me moving father away from school and Him. I walked across the schoolyard and into the huge doors that opened into the office of the building. I stopped for a moment, 'who the hell is that?' I stared for a few moments at a dark haired raven with an amazing color of pale skin. "So familiar. " I scoffed and walked in to the main office.

"Hello, I'm the new transfer student."

"Oh yes! The one from America right?" The short woman behind the desk squeaked.

"Yes, I'd like my schedule please."

"Of course," she scrambled around on her desk a bit before handing me a pale piece of paper with the names of my teachers and rooms I had to be in. "Do you need a map"

"I think ill manage thanks!" I quickly left the office to find a cute person to help me out. Ah, the slyness of me, what a great plan. Tell them I don't have a map and I'm new. What a sure fire way to get a cute girl to notice me around. After about a half hour I finally scurried off to class, no luck with the girls they seemed to avoid me like the plague. Wonder why.

When I stepped into the class the teacher had already begun and hardly noticed I had even entered until I cleared my throat.

"Oh mister Uzumaki I'm so glad you finally decided to join us." His voice was dry and boring, and almost enough to put me to sleep not that that was hard in school. I grinned one of my famous grins and the teacher let me slide for the moment but gave me a warning I wouldn't listen to about my uniform.

Then I spotted him, the one in the hallway. And I understood why he looked like I knew him. Cause I did. There was Sasuke all grown up. He was paler then I remembered and was staring out the window as I took my seat to the right of him. Damn table desks. Whoever invented the idea to make a table a desk, I'd have to kill them.

"Remember me bastard?" I grinned as I was all grown up and taller then him for sure now. Sasuke turned his head looked me over and then went back to what he was doing. I got annoyed and quickly, 'HOW COULD HE IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!' I was furious. I gritted my teeth and ignored the fact. 'Ill bust him later' I grinned, 'Yes, Kakashi will not be pleased his son is ignoring me.'

"SASUKE!!" Kakashi was screaming as his son walked into the door. I myself was standing in the kitchen laughing to myself as I watched Kakashi's temper rise. "Sasuke Uchiha I will not tolerate your rudeness towards Naruto! He is a member of our family even if he doesn't live here so at school you will get manners towards him! Understand?"

"Whatever Kakashi why should I pay attention to that blond idiot?" Sasuke said coolly. I growled lowly as I saw him smirk 'He knew that would get a reaction! The bastard.' I was angry now.

Dark: Short and simple ...Lets see if people are interested in it.

Sasuke: you have horrible grammar and spelling. Yeah right.

Dark: ...Die bish.

I dont not have an editor atm ...Been a long time since iv written to please bear with me!


End file.
